


Ambiguous Rendezvous

by Souhai_Eatery



Category: Daemon X Machina (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Gen, My favourite type of subtext, One-minute read, Subtext, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Souhai_Eatery
Summary: ‘What the fuck did that bitch come all the way here for?’
Kudos: 1





	Ambiguous Rendezvous

“You want me to _what?!”_

Guns Empress would’ve shouted if her system hadn’t caught her knee-jerk reaction in time. Her inhibitions merely made her whisper rather madly. Nemesis, on the other hand, seemed somewhat humoured; If the empty chuckle was anything to go by.

“I’m sure a woman of your calibre will not require me to repeat myself a second time, Guns Empress.”

Guns Empress smudged a hand carelessly over her sleepless features, seemingly attempting to wipe her confusion into a blank slate. However, recalling the sultry elder’s voice merely made her heart pound yet again; She hadn’t experienced such frustration since her final interview with the media. Though, unlike back then, an ashtray would have failed to get her point across just as simply. ‘ _I’m not even sure whether raising a fuss would help or backfire on me._ ’

“Now’s… Not exactly the time to be making bad jokes, especially from you.”

“Watch your tongue, and I shall overlook your disdain just this once. I simply believe in your… Knowledge base, if that’s what you called it. I’m sure you have more than enough experience to make it happen. Even if you don’t… Well, I have faith that you are able to take the hint, Guns Empress.”

“I’d rather not, but considering who I am speaking to… I don’t have much of a choice. Really though, answer me this: How did this warrant dragging me out of bed at 3 _am_?”

The question was kindly acknowledged only by the soft clicking of heels as pompous as the noblewoman herself, until all that lingered through the metallic hallway was cold bewilderment.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a pain. I have two projects waiting for it to go away, maybe three; A major one, a sequel to an ongoing series and a minor one. My mind's stuck in a fog where it can't decide how to write and confidently string words together like before. What a paaaaain. On the bright side, maybe I'll go back to the gym one of these days since there weren't any infections in my area. Some exercise would probably clear things up pretty well. Anyway, wonder if I could turn this into a mini flash fic series instead of a lonely standalone.


End file.
